In The Dark
by Soot
Summary: Sulu has been rescued after being captured and tortured by an alien race and Chekov senses that something is wrong with the helmsman. Chekov/Sulu slash.


Title: In The Dark

Summary: Sulu has been rescued after being captured and tortured by an alien race and Chekov senses that something is wrong with the helmsman. Chekov/Sulu slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash; don't like don't read.

***

Chekov laid awake in his bed with the covers kicked off. He was laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. His mind was in turmoil. He had not slept well for over two weeks; the first week and three days was down to worry over Hikaru Sulu who had been captured and submitted to torture. Sulu's captors had sent a live transmission to the bridge of the Enterprise to show Kirk and his crew members how they were torturing Sulu. They had sent the transmission under the false intentions of negotiations for Sulu's release. Chekov had no idea how he had managed to keep it together for as long as he did; he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sulu so he had watched the whole transmission, horrified and sickened to the very core of his soul.

After his shift had ended, Chekov ran to his quarters in record time and cried his heart out for Sulu. Sulu's beaten and broken body was imprinted on his eye lids. Every time he blinked he saw him, chained and beaten; but he could also see his eyes. Sulu's eyes had held defiance. He wasn't going to break like they wanted him too. Chekov knew that either way meant death; and when he had seen Captain Kirk's expression after the transmission had ended, he too also knew the score.

The rescue had been a success. It had been short and swift just like Kirk and Spock had planned it. Sulu was in a god awful state when he was beamed back aboard the Enterprise. He was barely conscious, but insisted on walking on his own - unaided - to the medical bay. Kirk, with a nod of his head, allowed it to happen. He understood that it was a matter of dignity and honour. He wasn't about to go and deny that to the Asian.

When Chekov saw him it took all his strength to keep from breaking down. He was not a violent person by nature, but he would have loved nothing more than to see that whole race exterminated for what they had done to Sulu.

The last five days of poor sleep though were down to Chekov feeling that there was something not quite right. Sulu was safe and back aboard the Enterprise; McCoy had treated him and Sulu was now out of medical bay and back in his quarters. Still Chekov felt that there was something not quite right. He folded his arms over his chest as he worried. He supposed he was worried that Sulu had changed mentally; that he was no longer the same helmsman he had fallen in love with. Chekov didn't think he would be able to cope if Sulu had changed for the worse.

Chekov rolled on to his side and stared at the bathroom door. The bathroom to him now was more like the boundary before the no mans land of Sulu's quarters. Before Sulu had been captured, Chekov had been given free run of Sulu's quarters when ever he wanted. Sulu had the same deal with his quarters but rarely used it; Chekov mainly went to his. But now Chekov was to frightened to even knock on the door.

'I am being selfish!' Chekov thought to himself. 'I am only thinking about me; maybe Sulu needs me, but his honour and dignity is stopping him from coming to me. He might need me to go and see him. All I have done is awoid him.' Chekov bit his lip. 'I hope I have not offended him'.

Horrified by the thought that Sulu might need him and he was too blind and stupid to see it, Chekov swung his legs off the bed and stood up before racing into the bathroom.

Chekov stopped and stood barefoot in front of the bathroom door, staring at it. He was suddenly struck by nerves again. He felt that he should be ashamed of himself for even thinking that Sulu would ever raise a hand to him. He didn't know what mental state Sulu had been brought back to them in though. It was that possibility, no matter how remote, that scared him.

Swallowing his nerves and fear, Chekov entered Sulu's quarters. For a few seconds he found that he couldn't breath, his nerves hindering his advancement.

"Pavel?" Sulu's voice came from the darkness. Chekov jumped and immediately felt stupid for doing it. He strained his eyes to see Sulu but the light of the bathroom had ruined how well he could see in the dark for a while.

"Hikaru; I just thought that i vould come and see you". Chekov said into the blackness. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness again though and he was able to locate Sulu. Sulu was sat on the edge of his bed and his body language suggested that before Chekov's intrusion, he had been deep in thought. "I am sorry, I vill come back another time".

"Nonsense Pavel; you're always welcome in my quarters". Sulu countered before waving him in. Chekov made out the hand and chose not to ignore it or pretend that he did not see it. His heart was still thudding against his chest despite feeling immense relief that Sulu seemed happy to see him. He started to realise that he was blowing everything way out of proportion. The old phrase 'making a mountain out of a mole hill' came to mind.

Chekov walked steadily into Sulu's quarters. Sulu told him to take a seat next to him and Chekov did so, dropping soundlessly down next to Sulu, carefully keeping his eyes looking in front of him and not letting them wander to Sulu.

"You're worried that I've changed". Sulu's words caused Chekov to start, horrified at the prospect of Sulu reading his mind. There was stuff he kept to himself that he did not wish Sulu to know. Sulu saw Chekov's sudden involuntary jerk when he had spoken and that was all the confirmation that he needed as to why the Russian was acting strange around him. It also explained why it had taken Chekov so long to venture into his quarters to see him. "Don't worry Pavel; I haven't change. I'm just a little stiff and sore is all".

"Oh". Chekov said as he tried to take what Sulu had just said to him on board. Chekov turned his head and met Sulu's eyes. "I hope that you are not uncomfortable long".

Sulu smiled and patted Chekov's shoulder lightly. "Same here. I'm itching to start fencing again".

Chekov smiled at Sulu's comment and Sulu noticed him relax whilst watching the tension in the Russian's shoulders ease away.

"Each moment they were torturing me; I was thanking what ever had caused Kirk to put me on that away team and not you". Sulu decided to speak what was on his mind. He might as well get it out in the open now Chekov was finally next to him.

"Vhat?" Chekov asked, flumouxed by the sudden statement. "Vhy?"

"What they did to me is nothing to what they would have done to you". Sulu needn't explain what he was trying to get at. Chekov swallowed hard, nauseated by the very idea. He suddenly found himself unable to look at Sulu's face.

"So they did not ..."

"No; but they would have to you". Chekov's hand went to his mouth, clearly sickened.

"I thought you vere dead". Chekov whispered. "I am just glad to hawe you back". He could think of nothing else to say.

"Glad to be back Pavel". Chekov didn't need to see Sulu's face to know he was smiling.

"I think I vill leawe you in peace. Good night Hikaru". Chekov said as he got up and made to leave. He felt too uncomfortable still to see out a good sized conversation, especially after the last implied subject.

"Good night Pavel". Sulu replied. He wanted to say thanks for the visit but he didn't want to come across as all pathetic and in need of a hug. Chekov made it to the bathroom door but he couldn't bring himself to leave. "Pavel?" Sulu questioned behind him.

_'Vhat is it vith me and not being able to get through this door vithout a crisis?'_ Chekov thought to himself as his hand dropped back down to his side. _'I am going to regret this'_. Chekov turned to face Sulu again. Sulu looked at him perplexed; trying to figure out what was going through Chekov's head.

Taking a deep breath, Chekov went back up to Sulu and before Sulu had registered what was happening Chekov had crushed his lips to his own. Sulu at first was shocked but the shock didn't last long. He had never expected Chekov to be this forward about what he felt, but he was glad that he was even if it had only come about because of what he had been through.

The kiss ended too quickly though and Chekov appeared to be in a state of melt down. "Sorry". Chekov said before hurrying out. He felt like he could die. He thought that he had made such a fool of himself and he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he lowered his head as he ran out.

"Pavel. Pavel!" Sulu called as he raced after him. Chekov knew that Sulu could and would very easily follow him into his quarters; so he stopped just before the closed door that led to his quarters and turned to face Sulu. Sulu didn't foresee Chekov stopping like he did and collided into him. Chekov found himself trapped between Sulu and the door. He tried to keep his head lowered with shame and to hide his still burning cheeks but Sulu got his hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he could look into the Russian's eyes. Chekov fought to keep his head lowered but Sulu won. "Pavel".

Chekov twisted his face to the side, his eyes being stung by tears. Sulu fought to turn Chekov's head towards him again. When he had succeeded he didn't waste time with words, he instead pressed his lips hard against Chekov's and shoved the young Russian up against the door hard.

Chekov's hands gripped Sulu's arms hard to keep himself on his feet as he started to kiss back. Passion was being inputted from both sides, Chekov because he believed that Sulu would be killed just before the rescue team had time to locate and rescue him and he would never have gotten the chance to express himself to the Asian whilst for Sulu it was a mixture of longing for such a moment to make an appearance and the fact that he had been nearly killed by a bunch of pissed off aliens. They both knew they had come close to not telling or expressing to each other how they truly felt.

Sulu broke the kiss for air and leaned his head against Chekov's for a few minutes waiting for their breathing to slow down and to just take in each others presence.

"Since I was brought back on board the Enterprise the only person I wanted to see was you". Sulu broke the silence first. "Being held captive gave me a lot of time to think. It's only when you face death in the face you realise what certain people mean to you. You were all I thought about. I was blind not to have seen what you truly meant to me sooner". Sulu sighed. "I was just going to let you leave without knowing; I couldn't find the words". There was a side of Sulu that found the irony quite funny. Confident and strong but couldn't tell the man he loved that he loved him. Yes, there was a side of Sulu that did find the irony funny; but there was another side of him that found it damn irritating.

"You get captured again, I vill come after you. I do not care vhat, vhere and vhen, I vill come for you". Chekov told Sulu. Sulu could see determination in the Russian's eyes and knew full well that Chekov meant every word. There was no point in arguing with the Russian, Chekov would not see it his way no matter how many times he would express the want for him not to put himself in such danger. "Unfortunately; I know you will". Sulu said. "If it ever comes to that, promise me you won't act before you think".

"I promise Hikaru". Chekov said before pressing his lips to Sulu's again, but this time for a more tender, delicate kiss.

End.


End file.
